


Hecate help me...

by Rainbows_and_razorblades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Practical Magic (1998), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbows_and_razorblades/pseuds/Rainbows_and_razorblades
Summary: She stared at her bloodstained hands as she backed away from his body. "I'm sorry." She whispered, silent tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry!"Pinterest prompt





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable just playing with other people's toys. Any mistakes are my own. I also want to apologise for the awkward format, I typed this up on my phone.

So this absolutely got away from me, so if you guys like it and want more let me know!

Darcy had been told she has amazing control, since she was very young. She knew that compared to her siblings it was true but, looking back, she failed to see it.  
As she sits in the bay window, watching the rain dance down the window pane, sipping her lemon balm tea. She thinks back to the only time, since gaining control of her magic, that she had lost control so spectacularly.

\------ Flashback --------  
Darcy wandered into the communal kitchen to make lunch for her scientists and herself. She wasn't paying attention to the room as she made her way to the pantry. So lost in thought about the ingredients needed for lunch, that she didn't see the stray arrow Clint had left on the floor, of course she tripped.  
Sam, Steve, and Bucky who were sitting at the island talking, jumped into action. Bucky was the closest to her and caught her right before her head cracked against said island.  
Darcy automatically brought her hands up to brace herself and she realized her mistake too late. Bucky was wearing muscle shirt, as they had recently gotten back from a run. Her hands landed against his left side, one on the scarred tissue of the shoulder, the other on the cybernetic forearm. As soon as her hands made contact with his arm, she could taste the poison reserve hidden inside on the back of her tongue.  
In that instant, her instincts and magic overtook her. Her nails sank into the flesh of his shoulder, anchoring him to her and creating a small unwilling offering to the Goddess. Her magic pulses out from the contact point, each pulse stronger than the last, forcing the plates apart. Each pulse carefully removing the artificial nerve endings and receptors, gently loosening the vibranium frame from his skeleton.  
Before Bucky can so much as cry out, Darcy comes back to herself. Her magic snapping back into her body. Sam and Steve gawked at Bucky in shock, the cybernetic arm is mutilated, hanging from what used to be his shoulder. He stared unblinkingly at her, while she stared at her bloodstained hands as she backed away from his body. "I'm sorry" She whispered. "I'm so sorry!" Darcy turned and ran faster than any of them thought possible, even given the people they know.

\--------- End Flashback--------

Darcy shook herself from the memory, as the runes at the outskirts of her territory flared to life. She sat her now cold tea on a table she installed next to her usual reading nook and made her way to the front door. Better to meet the Inquisition on my terms, than them to take me on theirs. She thought as she took a deep breath and held it for a single three count, steeling herself. On her exhale, came a quick three rap knock on the Alligator Juniper door.  
She slowly opens it and is greeted by the countences of Natasha and Thor. "Privet, Malen'kaya Vedma" Is the greeting she received. "May we enter, Lightening Sister?" Thor inquired. She stepped back to admit them and closed the door behind them, gently running her fingers over the sigils, on the frame, to reset her wards. She then lead them in to the kitchen. Darcy waved her hand at the old but immaculate wood burning stove, setting the kettle to boil.  
Natasha surveyed the room noting the greenhouse attached to the kitchen. Her gazed lighted over the herbs drying from the rafters above, over the potion merrily bubbling in the fireplace, then back to Darcy leaning against one of the trestle tables. As Darcy noticed Natasha's attention back on her, she quipped. "So did they send the two of you to burn me at the stake for killing a national icon's best friend?" Thor laughed as he settled into a bench at the table. "Nay Little One, you did not kill the Captain's companion. And they did not send us to burn you at the stake, if they had tried they would be on the receiving end of our wrath." He paused. "Since, as far as they know, I have the most experience with sedir, I was asked to retrieve you. James would like to thank you for saving his life and the lives of countless others, with your dismantling of the arm." He looked towards Natasha.  
She smirked. "I just came along because I want to know how you knew about the poison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Privet Malen'kaya Vedma according to Google translate is Hello Little Witch.
> 
> Alligator Juniper- this wood seeks a gifted healer as it's a medicinal wood used to cure illnesses such as the black plague. More uses include binding spells, white magic, and protection.
> 
> www.projectfey.com/blogs/magical-musings/8651283-magickal-properties-of-wood


	2. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a little more about Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any recognizable characters are only borrowed. I own nothing.  
I fully own that I said this story got away from me, and it has. I have a dozen little plot bunnies running amok in my brain. I apologise for the lack or a schedule or any attempt at regular postings.  
I work full-time, am a full-time student, and am currently being forced into the job market. So please bear with me.  
That being said, any kudos, reviews and any ideas you would like considered are ALWAYS welcome.

The kettle chose that moment to bellow. Darcy was grateful, as it gave her a moment to gather herself. She puttered around the kitchen, making three mugs over her favorite lemon and mint tea with honey. She set them on a serving tray with macarons for Natasha, mini mince pies for Thor, and shortbread for herself. She then made her way to them with the tray floating obediently behind her.  
She settles at the table with a deep sigh. As she passes around the tea and treats she starts. "I suppose I should start with family history. We hail from Salem. If you've spent any time there, you may recognize my cousin Sally, she runs a little botanical shop there."  
She takes a fortifying draught of her tea. "In my family, everyone naturally specializes in some form of the craft. We all use our craft but we all have a prolific specialty.  
My sister is superb at glamours. She is a make-up artist in L.A. My brother is a modern alchemist, he works in medical research. My mother and grandmother are both exceptional at charms." She helped herself to a cookie and arranged her thoughts. "My mother and grandmother man the farm in Maine. We grow all manner of magical and practical Flora. My siblings and their children will inherit the farm."  
Darcy goes to the fireplace, to check her potion. She stirs it three times clockwise, three times counterclockwise, then three more times clockwise.  
"But you and yours will not inherit?" Thor asks as she settles back at the table. Darcy's lip quirks but she shook her head negatively.  
"No, I will not. In every generation, the Owens that has the...well superior...talent among us. That Owens will inherit the ancestral home in Massachusetts. The one to inherit becomes the family elder at that point. They will be the one to empower the next generation."  
Natasha silently considered Darcy for a moment then stated. "So you will ascend into this position." Darcy didn't deny the claim but neither did she agree. "How does all of this explain how you knew about the poison? Do not think I did not notice that you have not mentioned your skillset." Thor inquired.  
"I got the windfall of talent in our generation." She pauses, idly drawing sigils along the tabletop. "In several generations. I am the most proliferant healer as far back as our family history goes. We have always kept a detailed account of everyone's abilities. I can …" she trailed off and sipped her tea.  
"I can almost ...taste ... infection, poison, any illness you can name in a body. I can find exactly where it is."  
"But Yasha's arm?" Natasha persisted.  
"I did touch his bionic arm. I also touched his flesh. I can only heal organic things, humans, animals, plants, bits of earth. But I can unfortunately cause an exorbitant amount of damage to anything, organic or inorganic." Darcy reticently admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure you've noticed there will be different forms of magic referenced. I am fully aware that some things that will happen in this story are not actually possible within the realm of magic in the real world, but this is fiction lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Privet Malen'kaya Vedma according to Google translate is Hello Little Witch.
> 
> Alligator Juniper- this wood seeks a gifted healer as it's a medicinal wood used to cure illnesses such as the black plague. More uses include binding spells, white magic, and protection.
> 
> www.projectfey.com/blogs/magical-musings/8651283-magickal-properties-of-wood


End file.
